The Last Resort
by KawaiiBabiGirlXpw08
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in love, but one day Yelen takes it all away from them...ss rr
1. The Beginning Of Us

(Sorry about me getting mixed up with father and brother...though I fluently speek the language, i alwasy mix them two up...)  
  
"I'll call you back once I can baby, I promise" said Syaoran Li just before hanging up the phone. "Syaoran" said Sakura Kinomoto, "Yes my little cherry blossom?" Replied Syaoran. "I just want you to know that I even though we have never met in person... Wo Ai Ni..." said Sakura, kind of shy, and quiet. "Wo Ai Ni!" Said Syaoran back in a comforting voice, which made Sakura melt. "Ja ne Baby" said Syaoran. "Ja ne" mumbled Sakura back.   
  
Little did any of them know, this would be the last phone conversation they would have... for a long time.   
  
18 days later  
  
On a beautiful Sunday morning Sakura woke up as nervous as she had ever been in her 16-year-old life. 'Today is the day' she thought to herself breathing heavily as she sat up in her bed.   
  
She sat there for a couple of minutes and pondered the thought of going through with it... and finally she decided it was the best thing for her to do.   
  
She got out of bed and got into the shower. She washed her hair while singing along with the radio. Once out, she put on her bathrobe, and walked from the washroom to her closet. "What to wear, what to wear?" She said not completely to herself.   
  
After going through her entire closet she found it... behind all of her other clothes. A red form fitting tank top, and a pair of light blue jeans with a flower design on both of the rear pockets. She decided this alone would be a little bit too revealing for mass, so she put in a black zipper-up hooded sweatshirt over it, and zippered it up half way.   
  
She proceeded back to the wash room and did her hair. Cornrows leading into a bun in the back of her head. She brushed her teeth, and too sick to eat, she woke up her Otou-san.   
  
No more than ten minutes later, they were off... to meet her love. Once she arrived at the chapel she kissed her Otuu-san, and he wished her luck. She walked alone down the crowded hallway, and made her way to the mass room.   
  
Though it had been only eighteen days since she and Syaoran talked it seemed like an eternity to her because the whole time they knew each other they had not spent a single day without talking to one another.   
  
There was just one thing that was a bit 'different' about their relationship... though they were in love, and dating, they had never met in person. Sakura only knew what Syaoran looked like from a picture, and he nothing about her appearance.   
  
They had met through friends, her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji had been dating his friend Eriol Hirigazawa for a while before. Sakura sat down in the early mass at 8:30 a.m. barely being able to keep her self-awake.   
  
She looked around, and did not see Syaoran anywhere. After mass, it was time for all the children to go to CCD. That was when she saw him... 'He is even more kawaii than in the picture!' she thought. Sakura being as nervous as she was, did not want to go up to him just yet, so she went to her CCD class, and promised herself she would talk to him afterward.   
  
Once they got out, she slowly made her way up to him, she just about gave up, when Tomoyo came up behind her, and said "SYAORAN!" To make sure he could hear. He turned around, and Sakura, blushing turned the other way. He assumed he was hearing things, and kept walking to the commons area.   
  
She followed him, and once he stopped she walked to him. He ignored her, and thought she was just walking until she took a deep breath, and said "Uh... Syaoran Li?" "Yea?" He said confused. "Syaoran, I am Sakura's cousin." She said. (She really wasn't but she didn't want him to know right away that it was her, she wanted to find a few things out first.)   
  
He looked at her and said "Hello, and what might I be able to help you with?" She responded with, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to just ask you a few questions..." He accepted, and she asked him several questions, among them was things like 'Do you love Sakura', and things of that sort. After he answered them all, he turned around, and didn't seem too interested; hot tears threatened to escape her eyes.  
  
Sakura once again spotted Tomoyo, and ran to her. "Tomoyo, you have to help me!" She said sounding desperate. Tomoyo agreed, and they came up with a great plan!   
  
Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran, and said "Fine, if you don't want to listen, we will just got home, and tell Sakura you don't care!" She said. He immediately turned around, and pleaded "NO! Please, just one more chance!?" "Fine" said Tomoyo, and Sakura walked up to him.   
  
He once again turned around, and talked to Eriol. Sakura saw this, and her eyes once again, filled with tears. So Tomoyo once again went to him, and stated "This is stupid, if you really loved Sakura, you would at least listen to what her cousin had to say rather than just talking to Eriol!" She shot Eriol a mean look, ever since they broke up; they did not get along too well.   
  
Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, and looked at her with his adorable green puppy eyes, and shook his head. Sakura finally couldn't help it; ad tears fell from her eyes.   
  
Tomoyo put her head on ready to go out into the bitter January morning, and begun walking away. But just before she walked out of the commons area to the doors, she stopped dead in her tracks, Syaoran paid her no mind, until the words "Meet Sakura Kinomoto, your 'girlfriend'" came out of her mouth, and she left.   
  
Syaoran froze in shock, and then after realizing what she said, he walked up to Sakura, and apologized. Sakura accepted, and they went to a private area of the church and talked. Soon after it was time for the second mass, and they went in together, but he had to sit with his family.   
  
Sakura guessed that Yelen, Syaoran's okaa-san asked who it was, because a minute later she saw a pointed finger at her, and heard an all too familiar voice "Okaa-san, it is Sakura Kinomoto!" It was Syaoran's little brother, Keri.   
  
She stood just across from them, by the doors of the mass room, and they paid no attention, but flirted the hole time. When the mass ended she walked up to him, and asked the most important question of them all.   
  
"Syaoran, do you want me to keep coming here to see you, or do you just want to end it here? If you do, I will still be here every week, for mass, but will not bother to talk to you."  
  
Syaoran took Sakura into his arms, and hugger her tight. "Sakura, I want to see you here every week, and I want you to know that I love you so very much, I wish I could explain it, but I can't express it in words. Everything will be okay! I Promise!" Syaoran caressed Sakura's chin, their lips met for a short second, and they said goodbye.   
  
Sakura could not believe what had just happened. Even when she got in the car five minutes later, she still had that stupid; dumb struck smile on her face. And when her Otou-san asked what happened, all she could say was, "Otou-san, you can see I am still smiling!" 


	2. The End?

Last Chapter  
  
Sakura could not believe what had just happened. Even when she got in the car five minutes later, she still had that stupid; dumb struck smile on her face. And when her Otou-san asked what happened, all she could say was, "Otou-san, you can see I am still smiling!"  
  
The Next Week  
  
The next week Sakura showed up at the church once again, and waited for Syaoran by the library... when something changed the whole 'fairy tale meeting' all together.   
  
She spotted Syaoran and started toward him. She got about ten feet away, and was just about to call his name, when Yelen called her over.   
  
"You're Sakura Kinomoto?" she questioned. Sakura, bewildered replied with a poilte "Hai, and how might I be able to help you?"   
  
"You have been coming here to see my son" Yelen said sounding annoyed. Still in a gentle, polite, calm voice she said "No ma'am, I come here for mass, and just happen to see your son here, and we are friends.   
  
"My son is a straight 'A' student in all honors classes, and ever since he has been talking to you his grades are falling, I wish for you not to be seeing him anymore!" said Yelen with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Sakura had nothing to say she was surprised, disturbed, and upset all at once, she had nothing she could do... Sakura respectfully said "Hai" as tears escaped from her eyes, and ran away. just outside the church building she fell to the ground.   
  
A few minutes passed, and she was still on the ground, when a CCD sensei passed her and asked "Daijoubou Deska?" "Hai" replied Sakura   
  
"Then why are you crying?" asked Ms.B the sensei. Sakura told her the story. "Daijoubou Dayo" said Ms.B. "You are a beautiful young girl, and you have nothing to worry about, it will be okay, I PROMISE!"  
  
With that, she invited Sakura to sit in with her CCD class, Sakura accepted, and at that moment, she was the angel God sent Sakura.   
  
Syaoran was in Ms.B.'s class, Sakura started crying, and she didn't want Syaoran to see her, so she left, and waited for classes to get out.  
  
Sakura walked around the churchyard, waiting for the classes to get out, and finally after forty-five minutes, they did. And it couldn't have been soon enough.   
  
She respectfully walked up to Ms.Li and asked "Would it be okay if I said one last thing to him before we are banned from talking?" Sakura could tell she wanted to say no, but she replied with a fourced smile, and an uneasy..."Sure"   
  
"SYAORAN" Sakura breathlessly said, he started to open his mouth, but she put her finger in front of it signaling him to be quiet as she began to talk.  
  
"Syaoran, I know you have no clue what it going on, and I will try to explain it as fast and as clear as I can." she wanted to just grab him, and hug him as tight as she could, and never let go, but she knew she couldn't with his mother watching her every move.   
  
"Wo Ai Ni, and you know I do, but your Okaa-san has just told me that I can no longer talk to you..." Syaoran looked at Sakura with a confused look like she was out of her mind. "okay?" he said, and she started to talk again. "I know you still love me, but I don't know what to do, I will find a way for us talk again, I promise..."  
  
He looked at Sakura with a look that said it all, 'I don't know what to say, I am trying to be comforting...but I don't know what to do either.'  
  
"If years down the road, you ever want or need to talk, about anything... you know I will always be here to listen." Sakura thought it was because she was part Chinese, and Syaoran's whole family was Japanese, she couldn't talk to him, that was the only reason she could think of.   
  
So as Sakura cried even harder a tear escaped from Syaoran's eye and they were forced to say their final goodbyes (or so Sakura and Syaoran though). Syaoran said in a comforting voice, just to make the situation better, he didn't really know if it was true... it just seemed right at the moment, "I refuse to loose you like this, do not say good-bye, I will talk to you later." said Syaoran as Sakura wiped a tear from his cheek and nodded.  
  
He began to walk away, but she grabbed him, and right in front of Yelen, she lay her head on his shoulder. "You mean the world to be Syaoran Li! You have made such a big difference in my life and could never thank you enough!" she whispered in his ear.   
  
She hugged him tight, and didn't want to let go. He pulled up her head, and looked into her eyes, smiled a little, looked down at her lips, and pressed his against hers. He gently moved his lips and Sakura began to kiss back, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and played with hers. Sakura cried at the thought that this was her first kiss... but it was definitely memorable. A couple minutes later, they needed to breathe, so they pulled away. Neither of them wanted to face reality, but they would eventually have to.   
  
Sakura thought to herself, I will never again have Syaoran as my own... but then she looked at in a different way and thought, if I love him, and he loves me... you let him go... if he comes back he is mine... if not, it wasn't meant to be...   
  
Sakura walked back to the commons area to wait for the second mass of the day. This was a comforting way to spend the worst day of her life, in the presence of the lord. Being here made her feel a little bit better, at least she stopped crying.   
  
For about a month Sakura kept seeing him in secret, away from the world, where no one would know about it, she was even made to keep it from her best friend, whom she told everything and anything, which made it even worse.   
  
Then one day, they were caught off guard, in the dark hallways of the church by the one they feared would find out the most... Yelen Li! They were too buisy to hear the footsteps, so when she was barely close enough to see the shadows, Sakura heard her, and began to run. Syaoran just acted like he was heading to the bathroom, but a few minutes later she found Sakura out of breath, and obviously trying to hide. that was where the secret visiting stopped...  
  
Hope you liked it... review and I will update soon... the more reviews I get the faster I will update... 


	3. I Will Never Stop Caring

Me again with chappy 3! Hope you enjoy....thanks to all of you that reviewed.. I appreciate it!  
  
Last Chapter  
  
Then one day, they were caught off guard, in the dark hallways of the church by the one they feared would find out the most... Yelen Li! They were too busy to hear the footsteps, so when she was barely close enough to see the shadows, Sakura heard her, and began to run. Syaoran just acted like he was heading to the bathroom, but a few minutes later she found Sakura out of breath, and obviously trying to hide. that was where the secret visiting stopped...  
  
This Chapter  
  
Right there was where the secret visiting stopped. For weeks upon weeks Sakura saw Syaoran at the chapel, but could do nothing about it. With this she became depressed. But one day after praying for months, God answered Sakura's prayers.   
  
It was one week after Easter, and the day Sakura had dread for the past week, tomorrow she would have to go back to school. "This spring break sucked!" said Sakura talking to Tomoyo, when suddenly, Tomoyo hung up the phone.   
  
'That is odd, I wonder why she hung up, oh well she will call back' thought Sakura. But Tomoyo did not. Instead of calling back, no more than one minute later, she came running into the Kinomoto house. "Hello Tomoyo" said Mr. Kinomoto. Tomoyo didn't answer, she just ran into Sakura's room with her cellular phone held out in front of her.   
  
"Sakura-chan! You breath won't bel breath ieve who it is! breath Sit down, it is breath for you." Sakura did as she was told, and Tomoyo handed her the phone. "I...can't st...ay long...just say.." but Tomoyo was cut off by Sakura. "Moshi Moshi, Sakura-chan speaking" said Sakura, in a confused voice.   
  
"Sakura-chan?" she heard a voice on the other line say. "Hai" was all Sakura could say. "Oh Sakura, how I have waited so impatiently to hear your voice!"  
  
"Li?" it felt odd to say Syaoran after what ad happened. "Hai Saku, it is me" "LI! what happened, why so lone, wait, do not answer that yet... WO AI NI!"  
  
"Wo ai ni, and this time, I won't lose you..." "But Syaoran, what happened to your Okaa-san?" Sakura questioned. "She told me that if I trained anough, and pulled up mi grades, that I could talk to you again" Syaoran said back.   
  
Sakura could not help but think she was dreaming, 'but could you feel this much emotion in a dream?' she thought to herself. So what else to do than, "Otou-san. pinch me!" she said to her father . He looked at her, and started to open his mouth to talk, but Sakura interupted, "JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!" she screamed. He did. "Ouch!" she said while pouting in a kawaii manor. Now she knew she wasn't dreaming so they talked, and talked, but all she could do is wonder... what happened.   
  
She still did not understand what happened on that Sunday, but she also didn't know if she wanted to, and it seemed that every time they talked about it, she would get upset, and she didn't know why he expected her not to. Once she got upset, he would sat, "Lets not talk about this" or try to change the subject. After a while, she got used to it.  
  
It was either he didn't understand either, or he didn't want to hurt her more than he had already. In those months, Sakura learned a lot, although she would rather have avoided the whole situation all together, it happened, and she could not do anything about it.   
  
For a couple days Sakura was still upset, but then Tomoyo explained to her, "Sakura-chan, if all you do is harp on the past, you will never make it to the future, and it will always hurt. None of you wanted it to happen, but it did, and you are the one who told me this, and now I get to use it against you..."  
  
"Live to Love... Love to Learn, and Learn. to Let Go..." and then Tomoyo was never more right than ever... and Sakura listened to her. It was hard at first, but it soon got easier, and easier to deal with .  
  
Once more from then on was their what they thought to be last phone conversation brought up, and when Syaoran apologized for saying he would call back, and not, Sakura replied with "Baby, don't say you are sorry, you said you would call back once you could... and you did... when you could"  
  
With that, Sakura and Syaoran kissed, he had nothing to say, he knew he loved Sakura, and now he knows she loves him too. And he never expected to hear this after what he had put Sakura through.   
  
He was so sure she would just want to forget about him all together, and he was pretty sure she already had. He thought that it would be a whole different story when he called back...   
  
He knew from those few words that Sakura truly loved him, and she knew that from his reaction to her words he wanted to cry, but not out of sadness and frustration like before, but out of happiness.   
  
"Sakura" he said pulling he head from his shoulder to his heart. "I never want you to do any thing you don't want to do just because you feel bad for me, if you don't want to talk to me... just let me know." Sakura looked at him, and began to tear, "Syaoran, I would never do this because I pity you, you are so important to me... and I love you!" she said back.. He smiled, "I love you too" he barely whispered into her ear.   
  
They sat in the hallway where they had almost been caught a few months earlier, and talked... it wasn't as hard to forget the incident as Sakura thought it would be... they meant to much to each other to let it effect them.   
  
They became closer and closer and each day passed, and soon it was like it had never happened at all. Their relationship was back to normal...  
  
Sakura knew she could not have lost Syaoran that fast, and when his mother saw them together, she much have seen the same thing.   
  
One day during a conversation on the phone, Syaoran asked Sakura, "Did it really mean that much to you that day when I called you back, I thought you would not care at all... after all I have put you through, you still care..."  
  
"Hai Sayoran, I do still care, but only because I still love you" she said back to him, and it was true, they were in love, and they knew it.  
  
It soon became Daijoubou to Sakura that Syaoran never wanted to bring up their confrontation on that Sunday. And once that happened, it became okay that it happened all together. They were a happy couple once again, and they loved it being that way.  
  
Every day that her and Syaoran were together it made it made the pain from the past feel even farther away. Though the memories would always be there, the pain would eventually fade away.   
  
All Sakura knew was that she was once again his, and that what she had once thought was a part of life brought her and Syaoran even closer together. 


	4. Too Young For Everything

Hey... me again with chapter 4... thank you to mi reviewer(s)  
  
Last Chapter  
  
Every day that her and Syaoran were together it made it made the pain from the past feel even farther away. Though the memories would always be there, the pain would eventually fade away.   
  
All Sakura knew was that she was once again his, and that what she had once thought was a part of life brought her and Syaoran even closer together.   
  
Now  
  
But...  
  
Sakura was a girl of many dreams, and on a bright sunny Wednesday morning, she woke up in the bitter cold of January Sakura was awoken by the ringing of her alarm clock at 6:00 a.m.... it was all a dream?  
  
Did Syaoran even exist?... or was he just an illusion? He couldn't have been, they had been going out since the day after Christmas, and it was now Wednesday, January 7, 2004... Sakura let out a big breath, and got ready for school.   
  
This was just another normal day... of her normal, boring life, and nothing could get in the way. Sa she got dressed, she wondered about the dream she had. 'How did that happen, I must have been sleeping for months' she thought to her self, but she wasn't it weas the day after she had fallen asleep, and she could never been happier to find out she was dreaming.   
  
She got to school, and while walking down the hall, and spotted Syaoran and ran to him with a grin on her face. Once she got close enough, she jumped into his arms. "Sayoran, you are the love of my life, and I hope and pray that I will never lose you..."  
  
He replied with a confused look. "Sakura, are you feeling okay?" he asked. And she nodded. He frowned and said "I know you do, but Sakura, there is something I need to tell you...and I know this will hurt" he got closer, so Sakura could feel his breath on her face, and whispered, "I want you to know that I love you too..."  
  
Sakura's mouth dropped, would this be like her dream, was it nothing but a warning? "Sakura, my okka-san wishes for you me not to be seeing you anymore... I do not know if you see it like I do... but we are old enough... you are 16, and I am 18... but Sakura... uh... will you...um run away with me, and marry me?"  
  
Sakura did not know what to say, she wanted to agree, but she wanted to slap him for thinking so... crazily. "S-s-Syaoran... where would we go, how would we support ourselves?!" she said in surprise.   
  
"Saku, I have it all figured out... I will get a job, and we will use the money in my trust fund... it will be okay..." said Syaoran, trying to seem like he thought he wasn't insane.  
  
"I can not leave my Otou-san, he is all I have... since mom and Touya died..." said Sakura now in tears. "It will be okay, we will not be hiding from him, just my okaa-san... and we will still be able to see him, as long as he promised that he would keep it a secret, and it would have to be in the dead of night... " said Sayoran  
  
"Syaoran... I agree" replied Sakura... not crying anymore. "Meet me in the rafters at midnight, and do not tell anyone, but your dad... be careful, and Sakura... do not forget, I BELIEVE IN YOU..."   
  
Sakura went home that day, and told her Otou-san, though he did not completely agree with it, he allowed her to go. It was her life, and who was he (besides her father) to tell her what to do with it. "Sakura, are you sure you want to do this, it will put a lot of pressure on both you and Li..." "Otou-san... I think I really love him, and I know that you are going to say that I do not know what love is, and that I will regret it... but arigatou for supporting me in my decision... I love you..."replied Sakura. "I love you too... have a safe trip... and don't forget to come back to Tomeda to visit me..." with that Sakura left and walked cautiously to the rafters...There she saw Syaoran waiting.   
  
They left in a hurry, and never did they look back. Once a week Sakura's Otou-san went to Hong Kong to visit them, and three weeks after leaving Tomeda... it was the day...  
  
They took a huge white stretch limo to the chapel, and there was there they got married. Since Sayoran was a Li, his trust fund was worth millions of dollars, and they had a million dollar wedding.   
  
With her father walking her down the aisle, and no one in the audience, Sakura and Sayoran said their vows. The priest wed them, and they were Mr. and Mrs. Syaoran LI!   
  
They had only been married for one month when Sakura grew ill. She would not stop being sick, it would be worse in the morning than during the rest of the day. So Syaoran took the to the doctor after it not going away for a week or so.   
  
Sakura came out of the office with a smile from ear to ear, and Syaoran asked why. "I wouldn't be so happy with being sick... women..." They got into the car, and Sakura looked at Syaoran. He looked back, and asked what the doctor said.   
  
"He said that it is just a stomach flu, and I should be feeling better any day now." Sakura lied, she wanted to tell him at the right time, not in the car. He nodded, and they went home, and he put her to bed.  
  
Syaoran made her chicken soup for dinner, and they sat on their bed and ate. In the middle on their chicken soup Sakura could no longer wait. "Syaoran...?" she said nervously. "Hai?" he said in reply. "Syaoran... you remember our wedding night...?" she asked "Hai... why would I not..." "Well... Syaoran, it is not a stomach flu that I have..." she got close to him, and put his hand on the middle of her stomach. "This is ...'OURS'..." she said with a smile.  
  
He looked at her, and had a confused look on his face, and just stared for a minute. "You mean..." Syaoran did not know how to put it, he thought he was going to cry. "Hai... "she moved his hand around on her stomach, and said slowly as if talking to a young child, "B-a-b-y". Syaoran smiled, and could not wait.   
  
He looked into her eyes, and kissed her passionately. She kissed back, and began to cry. She was only 16... she did not know how she was going to tell her father, then was when the fear of it set in, and took over her.   
  
When they could no longer breath, they pulled away, and he looked at Sakura, "Sakura... I know it is scary, but just think... now mi mom will have no control over us being together..." said Syaoran softly.   
  
I have the next chapter already written, but you will just have to wait... review and I will update... it is a team effort... I am so mean... hehe 


	5. Not Ready For Three

Hey... me once again... well this is what I could think of for Sakura's first months of being pregnant... and if I skip some time... don't hate me... I dont want to bore you with un-necessary information...  
  
Jenn  
  
Last Chapter  
  
When they could no longer breath, they pulled away, and he looked at Sakura, "Sakura... I know it is scary, but just think... now mi mom will have no control over us being together..." said Syaoran softly.   
  
This Chapter  
  
It was late in the day, so with the thought of being a daddy running through his mind, Syaoran fell asleep with Sakura's head lying on his chest. He was only asleep for thirty minutes when he was woken up by Sakura in the washroom, throwing up once again.   
  
He got up, and went in to see Sakura as sick as ever on the floor. "Sakura, I thought the doctor said you should be getting better any day now?" said Syaoran confused. "He did, but he also said that in some cases, the sickness continues through out the pregnancy." Sakura said before vomiting once again.   
  
Once she stopped, Syaoran picked her up, and lied her down close to him on their bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and begun softly stroking her hair. "Syaoran" Sakura barely whispered. "Nani?" said he said in reply.   
  
"Are you... scared?" she questioned kind of embarrassed. "Hai. I am very scared. For you... for 'us' and for 'OUR' baby...I do not want anything to happen to any of us... I didn't think this would happen so fast" replied Syaoran.   
  
Four weeks passed, and Sakura's sickness went away, only on occasion would she be sick. It was in the middle of March, and Sakura and Syaoran were on their way to the doctors office. They arrived, and Sakura was called back.   
  
Syaoran followed. The checkup went well, the doctor said that the baby was fine, and Sakura was doing well. Then he took them into a room, and said that Sakura was going to be getting an ultra sound.   
  
They began the ultra sound, and the nurse gasped. "What happened?!" said Sakura worried about the gasp. "Well Ms. Li, there is more than one baby inside of you..." said the nurse. "HUH?!" said Syaoran surprised.  
  
"Look here Mr. Li." the nurse told him. She pointed to the monitor, "You see, here is number one, and here is two... and WOAH! here is number three!" Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other wide eyed, they could not believe it.  
  
"How old did you day you were, Ms. Li?" asked the nurse. "Well, I am uh... sixteen..." said Sakura. "Only sixteen, and about to have three babies?!" shrieked the nurse. "Hai" said Sayoran with a smile on his face "and why do you care, it is our baby, and it does not matter how old she is, we love each other, and god gave us this gift, and we are going to keep it!" said Syaoran with an attitude. The nurse stayed quiet.   
  
When they got home, Sakura went into her room, and cried. Syaoran heard the weeping, and went in to check on her. "Baby, what is wrong?" he said in a comforting voice. "Baby(s) that is what is wrong... I don't know if I am ready for this Syaoran..." "Sakura, you will be fine, we will be fine, they will be fine..."   
  
Sakura had a normal term, thirty 2 months, and one day while Syaoran was at work, she drove herself to the doctor, and there she began labor. She called Syaoran at work, and when he picked up the phone he heard her crying. "Syaoran, I have something to tell you..." "Nani?" he replied. "You are going to be a daddy in no more than twenty-four hours!" she said.   
  
"I WILL BE RIGHT THERE!" he screamed in happiness. He left work, and went to the hospital. When he got there he went to her room, and saw here there lying on her bed, smiling weakly. He ran up and kissed her.  
  
She began to have a contraction, and grabbed his arm, "SYAORAN, I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!!!" she screamed. He just nodded, and kissed her again, "I love you too Sakura" he said back to her.   
  
The nurse came in and evaluated her. "You are 5 centimeters, and you should be ready to push within a few hours, until then, would you like your pain medication?" she asked. "HAI!" Sakura screamed at the nurse.   
  
The nurse came back in seconds with the pain medication, and gave it to Sakura. In minutes, she was feeling a lot better. She continually kept becoming closer and closer, until it was finally time... Syaoran was by her side the whole time... and when it was time, that was when he relized, he was eighteen, and he was going to be... a daddy.   
  
HAHAHA! I am going to end it here....if you review, and I get at least 3, I will update... 


	6. Would It Be Okay

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS  
  
Last Chapter  
  
The nurse came back in seconds with the pain medication, and gave it to Sakura. In minutes, she was feeling a lot better. She continually kept becoming closer and closer, until it was finally time... Syaoran was by her side the whole time... and when it was time, that was when he relized, he was eighteen, and he was going to be... a daddy.   
  
This Chapter  
  
"Okay, now, Sakura... when I say go, give me a big push, and hold it for ten seconds, if you get good pushes, it will be a fast delivery. " said Dr. Hamenel "Okay..." replied Sakura scared to death of what might happen.   
  
"Syaoran, I don't know if I can..." said Sakura quietly. "Sakura, there is no turning back time now, you have to have our... children." said Syaoran back.  
  
"NOW" said the doctor. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN!" said everyone in the room besides Sakura in unison. "Good job Ms. Li... two or three more like that, and number one is here.   
  
Then once again the room started counting in unison. Sakura began to sweat, and Syaoran wiped it away from her head with a handkerchief, and kissed her. He too began to become teary eyed, and tried to hide it from Sakura, he didn't want her to know that he was as scared as she was.   
  
Ten minutes passed, and here he was, the first of three. He was called; Xiou Lang Li, after Syaoran. The same process with the other two. Next was a girl whom was named Zenida Li. Last was another boy, and he was named; Xi Lang Li.   
  
Sakura cried, and Syaoran did too, finally he did not care about Sakura seeing him. He has three beautiful children, and he was too happy not to cry. After all the doctors left was when fear set in. Sakura looked at Syaoran, and did not know what to say... so she said what she felt..."I am scared..."   
  
Syaoran and Sakura went home the next day, and were finally happy to say... they were called mommy and daddy. The only problem was that none of their parents knew about their children.  
  
Since Sakura started showing her 'belly' they said that they would be going away for a while, because Yelen might have found out where they are, and they would contact him, but he would not be able to see them for a while.   
  
Two weeks later when Syaoran came home from work, the babies were all asleep for once in their short lives. Syaoran pulled Sakura to him, and kissed her passionately. He picked her up, and put her on the couch.   
  
"Sakura, can I talk to you about something?" asked Syaoran. "Sure Syaoran, anything... what do you need?" replied Sakura smiling. "Well, since the babies are born, and in our religion you have to stay with me now because...obviously" and he looked at the babies rooms. "I think it is about time...that we go back to Tomeda to see my mother."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Hai Syaoran, that is a good idea" said Sakura back to him. Syaoran gasped, and looked at her confused. "Okay, are you feeling alright" he said kissing her forehead.   
  
They planned to go when Xiou, Xi Lang, and Zenida were one month old. Right now they were 10 days old, so they had 18 more days. Sakura though nervous, wanted their grandmother in their lives.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran decided to also get the triplets baptized while in Tomeda. They set up a date for that, and for a flight too.   
  
Time passed, and it was the day of their departure. Sakura was no longer nervous... what was the worst that would happen, she would not want to see them? She hadn't been in their lives for more than one year now, so what would it hurt?  
  
The arrived in Tomeda, and first went to Sakura's old house, and her father greeted them at the door, and immediately started to cry.   
  
"Otou-san... this was our... vacation" said Sakura aprehensive. "Konichiua Sakura, Li" replied her father. "Fujitaka, please, call me Syaoran." replied Syaoran. "I shall call you Syaoran when you call me otou-san." said her father back laughing.   
  
Sakura was holding Xiou Lang, and Zenida, and Syaoran was holding Xi Lang. The walked into Sakura's house, and talked. It soon became late, and Fujitaka invited them to stay the night.   
  
They agreed. They all stayed in Sakura's old room, Syaoran and Sakura in the bed, and the babies in their fold out cribs. The next day was the day to go to see Yelen.   
  
In the early morning the whole house was awoken by Zenida first, then Xiou, then Xi's crying, and not Sakura nor Syaoran could get back to sleep. They both knew the chalenges that faced them only a few hours later.   
  
With the rest of the house still sleeping, they got up, and took a walk around their old neighborhood. They passed Tomoyo's house, and Eriol's house, but did not yet go knock on the door. They did not want it to get into any one else's attention that they were back, they did not want the wrong person to find out.   
  
They walked back home, and made breakfast. Sakura fed the babies, and Syaoran packed their things backup until that night. He had a hard time getting the cribs to fold though, and when Sakura walked back upstairs to find him, fighting with still the first one, she put the babies down of the bed and took it from Syaoran.  
  
"Watch a pro" she said with a smirk. "You can't get it in the first try, and if you do, I will be your slave for the rest of the time in Tomeda." Syaoran said back. Sakura pulled this and pushed that, and it folded up.   
  
Syaoran looked at her wide eyed. "Just beginners luck, betcha can't get the other two to fold too" Syaoran joked. "Becha I can!" Sakura joked back. And she did. Syaoran took her into his arms, and kissed her.   
  
"Did I say me be your slave he whispered against her lips? Well I meant you be my slave" he giggled. She pushed him off of her, and they both laughed. Soon after it was time to leave.   
  
They both said goodbye to Fujitaka, and went on their way. They got into the car, loaded up the babies, and went. They did not have to go far though. They went not even a mile down the road, and the car stopped. Sakura took a big breath, and got out.  
  
They got out the three kids, and ventured up the long walkway. They knocked at the door, and Wei, the butler answered, he shrieked. Syaoran put his finger over his lips and said in the quietist voice, "Don't tell her it is me."   
  
Wei smiled, and said with a very serious voice, walking away from the door, "Miss Li, it is for you!" "I will be right there" she said in a kind voice, not the one Syaoran remembered.   
  
She got to the door, and opened it. "HUH?!" she gasped. "Hi, okaa-san" siad Syaoran  
  
!HEHE cliffy! review, and I will update again tonight... ! (Jenn) 


	7. Three Surprizing Visits

Well, I got mi reviews, and I promised another chappy... it might not be good... I am not in the best of moods... and I think I have gone crazy... I named Sakura's child after mi ex-boyfriends mother, whom is playing the part of Yelen in this story, and if you did not know, this story if right, up until Sakura waking up... and I am Sakura for those of you who didn't know... well enough of me talking... on with the story...  
  
(Jenn)  
  
Sakura just froze behind him, and was breathing heavily. At first Yelen did not notice Sakura, or the fact that her son was holding an infant. But she soon realized, and hugged Syaoran just before slapping him on the side of his head.  
  
Soon after she saw Sakura behind him, cowering while holding two more infants. Yelen shrieked. "Wei, make tea, and put it in the family room!" she screamed back into the house. She moved away from the entrance so they could come in.   
  
Yelen glared at Sakura, then looked to her son. "Xiou Lang, why must you insist on hurting me like this?" she cried pretending Sakura was not even there. "You go against my orders not to be seeing that anymore, and then and get yourself stuck with it!" she said her voice gradually getting louder.   
  
"MOTHER, I REFUSE TO LET YOU TALK ABOUT MY 'WIFE' IN THAT MANOR, IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO ACCEPT HER, ME, AND YOUR GRANDCHILDREN INTO YOUR HOUSE, AND BACK INTO THE FAMILY...THEN YES I MUCH INSIST ON HURTING YOU LIKE THIS, AND I WILL HURT YOU EVEN MORE BY WALKING OUT THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW, WITH MI 'WIFE' AND KIDS!!" he screamed so the whole Li mansion could hear him.   
  
"YOU MARRIED HER TOO?!" screamed Yelen.   
  
"WHAT DID I JUST SAY? ONE MORE REMARK LIKE THAT, AND I AN NO LONGER YOUR SON!" yelled Syaoran. Turning to smile at Sakura with sympathy.   
  
"Okay, I am sorry, lets just try to talk this out, one on one. I just want to know why you did this Xiou Lang... why, you are eighteen, and that, i mean she is only sixteen." said Yelen beginning to cry.   
  
This was when Sakura finally spoke up, she was not going to let her do this to either of them anymore. "Listen 'Yelen' First of all, I am not an it, or that, so don't refer to me as if I am an inanimate object... okay? And second, your son did this himself, and it was because he loves me, and I love him. And if you do not want to accept the fact that he made his own decision, then why don't you go and ruin someone else's life, and get out of ours! I love you, and I respect you, but if you want to be like that, and just basically tell your son to fuck off because he married the woman he loves, and did not do what you wanted him to do then I think you are the one who needs to FUCK OFF!" Sakura said strongly, as if not at all worried about the out come.   
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, and back at Yelen, and said with an attitude "So Yellen, what do you want to do?" and when he said this, Xiou Lang gave a loud 'coo' as if to agree.   
  
Yelen put her head down, and a tear fell to the floor. "I am so sorry, I do not know what came over me, and I have just realized... I told you to leave her... because I was afraid to lose you... and by telling you that... I lost you any way."  
  
Sakura nodded, an Syaoran looked at her, smiled, and kissed her. "Please forgive me, and please take me back into your family, and Sakura... I know I am not the best person, but I will just like to tell you especially that I am sorry, and I am honored that you could become a Li..."  
  
Sakura went closer to Yelen, and hugged her, "Hai Yelen, I am honored to be a Li, and I would like to take this time... to introduce you to..." she held out Xi Lang, "Xi Lang...Zenida..." and then Syaoran held out Xiou Lang, "And Xiou Lang..."   
  
A minute later, Wei came in with the tea. "Perfect timing" said Syaoran. "Oh, Okaa-san, one other thing, tomorrow, the babies... get baptized, and you are welcomed to come... it will be small, just, Eriol, Tomoyo, Fujitaka, and You if you come."   
  
"Oh, Yelen, do oyu mind if I use the phone, I must call Tomoyo and Eriol...they must know that they are going to become god parents tomorrow!" said Sakura  
  
"No Sakura, we will walk there, and show them..." said Syaoran. They excused themselves from the room, and went to walk to Eriol's house first. Syaroan knocked at the door, and Eriol answered.   
  
"SYAORAN?!, SAKURA?!, Kids?!" said Eriol in shock. He welcomed them in, and they talked. "Where have to guys been, it has been... almost a year, and I see you guys have been... buisy."   
  
"Hai, we have, having three kids, at once, this young is hard, but it is worth it!" said Syaoran excited to see his best friend.   
  
Sakura just smiled. "So Eriol, uh... well you do not have to accept if you don't want to, but would you like to a god father... times three?" asked Sakura.   
  
"HAI!" said Eriol ecstatic. "Who will the God mother be?" he asked.   
  
"We will find out in a couple minutes, would you like to join us as we walk to Tomoyo's house?" asked Sakura happy at his accepting.  
  
"Hai, let me just get mi shoes on, and I will be ready" he replied.   
  
A minute later they were off... it was only a few doors down to Tomoyo's house, and Sakura began to get skared. "Syaoran, I don't know what I am going to say to her" said Sakura worried.   
  
"Do not worry about it, it will just come naturally like it did with Eriol." he said trying to get her to calm down.   
  
They walked up to the door, and Tomoyo answered. "Konnichiua, Sakura, OMG!? BABIES, CONGRATULATIONS SAKURA, SYAORAN!" she greeted obviously happy to see them. "Oh, I can't talk long, I have to be at work in fifteen minutes" she said sad.  
  
Syaoran looked at his watch, "Woah, it is almost eight... we had better make this fast too... we have to go back to Fujitakas house..."   
  
Sakura adjusted Zenida on her shoulder, and began "Uh... Tomoyo, how would you like to become a...God mother... times three?" asked Sakura kind of shy.   
  
"UY?! ME, A GOD MOTHER?! I WOULD LOVE IT, AND FOR YOU... ANYTHING SAKURA, WHEN WILL THEY BE GETTING BAPTIZED?" she said with delight.   
  
Sakura let out a breath, and Syaoran replied "Tomorrow, at two." he said  
  
"Really, okay, I will be there, I would not miss it for the world... but I must go, I am going to be late, and I can't afford that... I Love you all..."  
  
Well, it is late, and next chappy will have to wait... but it will be posted soon...  
  
(Jenn) 


	8. New Catholics & No More Yelen?

The next day Sakura woke up early, and prepared breakfast. She was so excited and relieved that what she had dread since they planned it was finally over.   
  
Soon after her awaking she was down in the kitchen, and she was making eggs, pancakes, and bacon (a/n I am a vegetarian so it is veggie bacon.. hehe). Syaoran snuck up behind her, and put his arms around her waist.  
  
Sakura jumped scared, and Syaoran turned her around and kissed her softly.   
  
"Yum, smells good, whats cooking" he asked pulling his head from Sakura's. "Eggs, pancakes, and bacon!" she replied happily.   
  
"Syaoran, do me a favor, and go get the kids up, I have to feed them before I eat." she said to him.   
  
"Okay, I will be right back" he said back to her walking out of the kitchen.   
  
A couple of minutes later Sakura had the breakfast on the table, and Syaoran came down the stairs with the babies.   
  
Sakura sat on the couch, and Syaoran handed her the triplets as him and Fujitaka sat down to eat. Sakura fed Xiou Lang, Xi Lang first. Then after they stopped, she fed Zenida. After all were satisfied, she also sat down to eat.   
  
After breakfast, it was close to noon. Sakura got up, and went to the washroom to take a shower.   
  
She got out of the shower, and got dressed. She wore a short light pink skirt, about six inches above the knee, and a white spaghetti strap tank top.   
  
After Sakura, Syaoran got into the shower, and he wore a black and white suit.   
  
Sakura got Zenida dressed, and Syaoran got the boys dressed. The boys wore a black and white tuxedo, and Zenida wore a beautifully decorated white dress.   
  
After all of them were ready, it was almost 1:30. they went to the car, and drove to the chapel where Sakura's dream had taken place a year earlier.   
  
There they waited for Eriol and Tomoyo. At about 1:45 they arrived all dressed up looking great. Sakura and Syaoran greeted them, and they went and hugged and kissed the babies.   
  
The Father walked in, and all of them bowed. (it was a small baptism, it was only the parents, godparents, grandparents, and babies) He walked up to the alter, and all of them followed.   
  
He blessed the children, and said a few prayers. He gave Tomoyo and Eriol their god parental rights (a/n I dun think that is even a word hehe) and welcomed the children into the catholic religion.   
  
After they had a small party at Fujitaka's house. Though it was supposed to be a happy occasion all hell broke lose when Sakura and Yelen started talking.   
  
They were talking about what happened and all, and they began arguing. Soon it was an all out screaming match, and Syaoran and Fujitaka had to break it up before it became physical.   
  
Syaoran then took Yelen home, and in the car he asked "Why mother, why must you insist to hurt both me and Sakura after you apologize last night... why?!" he just about yelled.  
  
"Syaoran, you betrayed me by going and getting married to her, and then you just had to go and knock her up behind my back, and I am hurting you?" she snapped back.   
  
"Okaa-san, I did that because of you! If it was up to me, I would not have done it, but you forced me to! I HAD NO CHOICE... I love Sakura, and our family, and if you cannot accept that... well then, you will not be a part of our family!"  
  
"Fine Syaoran, if that is what you wish, that is what I will do, but do not come running to me when you are in financial trouble, or Sakura leaves you!" screamed Yelen back just before exiting the vehicle.  
  
Syaoran shook his head as he drove out of her driveway. Once back at Fujitaka's house he sat down on the couch. Sakura was putting the babies down for their bed, and Fujitaka was going to work.   
  
It was now about 5:30, and Sakura joined Syaoran on the couch. "Sorry about the party...I didn't mean to get into a fight with her, I was just talking, and she began arguing with everything I said." said Sakura with innocence.   
  
"It is okay. I know you did not mean it, she started shit with me in the car too. I told her that is she keeps doing it, she will not be a part of the family, and she said goodbye for one last time." said Syaoran sadly.  
  
"Awww... I am so sorry, this is all my fault. If I would have never came into your life, you would still have a relationship with your mom, and it would be okay. We would not be teen parents, and all would be okay" Sakura said now crying.   
  
"It is not your fault! It was bound to happen, and we are meant for each other! It is my mother who should be sorry!" said Syaoran back.   
  
"I love you" replied Sakura wiping a tear from her face. Sakura hated it. All she wanted was to be with Syaoran, she was so selfish. If she would just have said no to running away with him, it would all be okay.   
  
He would still have a relationship with his mother, they would not be parents of triplets at such a young age. And they would be happy. Not for the first time, Sakura regretted what she had chosen.   
  
a/n I know, not much happened in this chappy, but next chappy will hopefully be better, i have been sick for about a week, and I have not been able to think straight. I am sorry!  
  
Jenn 


	9. The Last For Them All

Sakura and Syaoran fell asleep on the couch, Sakura's head lying on Syaoran's chest. They did not wake up by the time Fujitaka came home, but he decided to just leave them there for the night, they had had a long day anyway.   
  
The next day was the last day of their visit. They would have to leave late that night. Though Sakura did not want to she knew they had to for Syaoran's job, and their house. She awoke at 10:oo, and jumped, at first she didn't know where she was.   
  
Once she realized she was in her otou-san's living room she was relived to find Syaoran right next to her, with his arms wraped around her, still sleeping. She ecided not to get up, in fear of waking him up also.  
  
She turned her body around slowly, making herself face him. She kissed his softly on the lips, and he opened one eye.   
  
"Your awake. Good" said Syaoran stretching. Sakura nodded, and he kissed her back. Syaoran sat up, and looked at his watch.   
  
"It is only 10:00!" he said surprised, yawning. He looked around, and began talking again "You miss it, don't you?" he asked saddly.  
  
"Yea..." started Sakura, teary eyed. "I wish that we could have found another way, rather than running. I mean, do not hear me the wrong way. I love this, being married, having children... I just didn't want it so young. I love you... but I am 18 years old." she replied.   
  
"I know... I miss it too. Being here is Tomeda, Eriol... Tomoyo. But I would not have had you make that choice if I did not think it was necessary. I love you... and I wanted this. I wanted you to have my kids. I wanted to marry you... but same thing here. I didn't think it would be so young." he said back to her.   
  
"I am sorry... with saying yes... I was just thinking about myself. I was not thinking about the long run. I just wanted to be with you, and love you like I have for so long." she said still crying.   
  
"I told you last night, it is not your fault. It is Yelen's fault, She disowned me when I told her how much I love you, and that is her problem. One less person in the world that I have to worry about." he said smiling weakly.   
  
Sakura did not say anything back. She just lied there... thinking about going back tonight. She did not want to. These four days went so fast. She hated it.   
  
They soon had to get up, and cook breakfast, but to their surprise it was already mad, and there was a note on the refrigerator that read 'Sakura and Syaoran: My boss called me in to work early, I will be home by five to have dinner before you depart. Please feel free to eat, or help yourself to anything. Love you guys... give the babies hugs and kissed from me... Otou-san.'  
  
They read the note, and looked down at the platter. There were pancakes, eggs, and sausage. And Fujitaka was such a good cook, they ate immediately, but were disturbed in the middle, by all three of the babies, crying in unison.  
  
Saukra and Syaoran went up to get them, and Sakura fed them. They finished eating, and decided to go out for a walk. They walked around the block a few times, and the babies fell asleep in their carriages. They went home, and put them in their cribs, and took a nap themselves.   
  
After several hours, Fujitaka came back, and woke the two up. He told them it was quarter to five, and that he was preparing dinner. Syaoran and Sakura went up stairs to see the babies still sleeping.   
  
They packed up all of their clothes, and other things, and went back downstairs. No more than five minutes later, Zenida was crying, and would not stop. Syaoran went up and got her before she woke the others.   
  
He brought her down stairs, and Sakura fed her again. All of them had slept practically all day. After feeding Zenida, Syaoran heard the other two crying, and brought them down stairs for Sakura to feed also.   
  
After everything was ready for them to leave, as was dinner. Fujitaka called everyone into the dining room to eat. He made everyone plates of food, and said a prayer. After that, they all began eating.   
  
Sakura was upset, but did not want to show it, but it did not wok as planned. In the middle of the meal, tears escaped her eyes, she kept her head low because she did not want her father or Syaoran to see her.   
  
They soon realized that she was crying, and asked why. "I miss it so much... living here, being a family... I just wish that it was all okay again... I want to come back to Tomeda, and never have to leave again!" she said crying hard now.   
  
Syaoran put his arms around her, and tried to comfort her, but could not. She just kept crying, all the way up to their leaving. "Otou-san, I love you, and we will come to see you often. I am sorry about lying to you about the babies, and I am sorry I am putting you through this." she said as she left.  
  
They loaded everything up into the car, and left. They had a long drive ahead of them back to Hong-Kong. Syaoran started driving, and all three of the babies fell back to sleep. Him and Sakura started talking.   
  
"Why do you think it is your fault that me and my mother no longer have a relationship?" he asked.   
  
"Because if I would have never agreed to running away, you would have gotten over me, and though I would not have forgotten you, you would probably be happy with another girl." she replied.  
  
"No" he said back "I love you, and I would not have been able to find someone else... you are the only one for me." he said back to her.   
  
Soon after Sakura fell asleep, leaving Syaoran to drive through the night. He soon became tired, and could barely stay awake, but he could not pull the car over because they had to drive straight through, he had to be at work in the early morning.   
  
Sakura was awoken a minute later, but only to be thrown into unconsciousness within seconds. Syaoran had fallen asleep at the wheel! He was also thrown into unconsciousness by the force of the hit. They had run into a telephone pole.  
  
The triplets were awoken at once, but their sleeping state, and car seats had saved their lives. They began crying, while the unconscious Sakura and Syaoran had no clue.   
  
Within minutes the paramedics were there, and the five of them were being transfered to the hospital.   
  
The babies were evaluated first. All of them were fine, and the worst of their injuries were Zenida's leg, she had a small cut neer her knee.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were taken right away also. Syaoran woke up in the ambulance, but Sakura did not. She was still unconscious in the emergency room, and when they evaluated her, she had a broken rib, leg, and arm. But because of her state of unconsciousness they could not tell her other injuries or damages yet.   
  
Syaoran was also not hurt badly. He had a fractured leg, and a cut above his eye whice needed stitches. They put a cast on him, and stitches on his eye, and lied him down in a bed. The hole time, all he could say was "Where is my wife" but the doctors and nurses would not tell him about Sakura.  
  
Finally after hours of them being there, they told him. He fell to his knees, and cried. He thought she would never wake up. Later that night, they let him go see her. He crabbed her hand, and cried. "Sakura, I love you, please do not leave me... please, I can't take cars of the triplets by myself, and have my job. I will not be able to do it..." he cried.   
  
Her hand was limp, but when he said this, she gripped tight. He knew she would not go. She was going to make it! He stayed there for a few more minutes, when she opened her eyes, and smiled weakly. "I will not leave you Syaoran, just promise me you will be okay." she whispered.   
  
"I promise." he said with a smile.   
  
Well this is chappy 9... i think next chappy is the last one... review. and tell me if I should make a sequel. 


	10. A Happy Family

Sakura's state became better and better. And within a week, she and Syaoran were able to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
Once there, Sakura and Syaoran began packing their things in the house. It took about two weeks to sell the house, and pack all of their things, but they believed it was the best decision of their lives.  
  
They rented a moving truck, and took their lives back to Tomeda. Though Yelen still was not in their lives, and no one thought she ever would be, Sakura and Syaoran were happy to be moving back to Tomeda with their children.  
  
They got there, and went to their new house. It was so much bigger than the house they had in Hong Kong, and much more luxurious. All the kids would have their own rooms, and Sakura and Syaoran would have their room.  
  
Though they would have to start all over again, they were happy to finally be home. They were a happy family, no longer hiding from what they feared would rip them apart... and they knew what ever it was, would not be able to tear them apart again.  
  
Syaoran now 19, was the owner of his own company, and Sakura was a stay-at-home mom for the triplets. Zenida, Xi Lang, and Xiou Lang, were now eighteen months old, and loved living near Fujitaka.  
  
Yelen still did not have anything to do with any of them, but it was her loss the way they looked at it. They were a happy family... Syaoran, Sakura, Zenida, Xi Lang, And Xiou Lang LI! 


End file.
